Adventures In Hetalia Land
by waterrain
Summary: AU Alice F Jones was to be married to Arthur Kirkland, but then he followed a cute white Bunny and then Arthur followed after him not wanting Alice to leave. It will be a Wonderful Adventure, but Arthur does not belive it will be one. Cross-Dressing
1. Adventures In Hetalia Land Part One

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Hopefully this will not be too confusing. Arthur Kirkland is England. Alfred/Alice is America (In This FanFic No glasses).**

_**Adventures In Hetalia Land**_

_**By Waterrain**_

**Prolog**

**Arthur And Alice**

Arthur Kirkland was in love with the beautiful and at times slightly clumsy Alice F Jones. He enjoyed the time that they shared with having Tea and having those Tea Party's with Alice. Arthur loved seeing that wide and bright smile that Alice always had on that lovely face. He loved how brave and kind Alice can be at times. Arthur tells tales and story's to Alice while watching her expressive face. He has not told Alice how much he loves her and wishes to marry her. After all Arthur did not want to scare Alice off and where would that leave him. All alone for no one else really cared or talked to him due to the fact they found him to be weird for seeing magical beings. He and Alice knew such other from when they were both about six years old.

Alice F Jones has a secret and that is the fact being he is not a girl at all, but his Mother wanted him to play pretend and become close friends with Arthur. After all Arthur has all kind of money since the Kirkland Family are one of the richest family in all of England. Of course Alice does not understand why Arthur has not figured it out already, but then again he did find Arthur to be quite amusing for at times it takes Arthur some time to figure some things out. Arthur talked about magical beings and creatures daily, but Alice did not mind for it is pretty funny and interesting. To be honest his real name is Alfred F Jones, but Alice is a nickname and Arthur believes it to be his real name. To be honest Alice is shorter than his real name by one letter and he is used to the name since his Mother called him that ever since he was five years old in public along with sometimes in private. Alice knows for a fact that Arthur's favorite story is Alice In Wonderland and loved telling it all the time, but luckily Arthur is a great storyteller and he couldn't stop himself from listening to Arthur's retelling of the Fairy Tales.

**Chapter One **

**The Last Tea Party**

One day everything changed when Arthur's Mother noticed how much her son loved and wanted Alice that she decided to have a talk with Alice's Mother. In the end Alice would be forced to marry Arthur for it is to be an arranged marriage and there was no way out. Alice did not want to marry anyone for he wishes to remain independent and keep his freedom along with becoming a Hero. Arthur was shocked, but he figured that Alice would grow to love him along with wooing her with gifts and showering her with love.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. I couldn't refuse and it will be okay. The Kirkland family are proud and when they find out that you are not a female. They will not tell and you will stay married to Arthur." Alice's Mother said softly to Alice and noticed that he rolled his blue eyes in brief annoyance.

"Alright. Besides it is not like Arthur has a crush on me and it will be just like before with Tea Party's along with the Fairy Tales." Alice replied calmly and then smiled brightly at his Mother. Before anyone knew it was the day before the wedding and Alice was in Arthur's large garden sitting down on a large rock with his hand under his chin thinking about how odd life can be at times. Arthur decided to head to the garden and he saw Alice sitting on a large rock seemingly in deep thought.

"Hmm, I wonder if Wonderland really exist. Maybe then I could escape and stay there forever having an adventure." Alice whispered to himself softly and then he noticed that Arthur was watching him with wonder in his eyes.

"Hey, Arthur. Tomorrow is the big day and we will be having a Tea Party the wedding, right?" Alice asked causally and he had his head tilted slightly towards Arthur.

"Yes, Of course Alice. It would seem wrong to not have one." Arthur replied calmly and he smiled fondly as he looked at those beautiful blue eyes that seemed to shine. Arthur and Alice watched the moon together on the large rock.

"The moon is bright and the stars seem to be sparkling." Alice said smoothly as he just watched and paid attention to the night sky. Time passed on and both went their separate ways. When morning arrived Alice put on this time a short black skirt, short sleeved blue shirt, and a little white apron around his waist. He pulled up his ankle high white socks and then putting on his knee high black boots. Alice pulled his long blond hair into a low pony with a red hair thing and then walked to the garden where Arthur is waiting patiently. He sneaked up behind Arthur and covered up his eyes.

"Alice, I know it is you." Arthur said causally as he carefully removed Alice's hands from his eyes and then turned to look at her. Alice smiled widely at Arthur's shocked look and the faint blush on his cheeks.

"In celebration of our last Tea Party as single people and best of friends." Alice remarked happily and then playfully kissed Arthur on the cheeks chuckling when he saw Arthur blush. Arthur nodded and then coughed slightly to himself.

"I will be right back for I shall make the Tea this time." Arthur commented lightly and went to his house to prepare some Tea. Alice sighed heavily and wondered to himself if they could still be friends or if Arthur will hate him forever after the wedding. Then he noticed a odd sight of a pure white Bunny with baby blue eyes holding a pretty rose and trying to give that said rose to other animals, but to no success only receiving dirty looks from them. Alice wandered over to the bunny and he was offered a rose by the Bunny.

"For me?" Alice asked the Bunny in wonder while smiling brightly and just when he was going to get said rose Arthur appeared. The Bunny looked at Arthur and then put the Rose onto Alice's opened hand. The Bunny fled when he saw Arthur and that was when Alice decided to follow for it seemed to be fun. Arthur blinked and then he ran after Alice. He managed to catch up to Alice and the Bunny. Alice smiled as he ran through the forest and ducking along with dodging the branches hanging down. Arthur frowned slightly for his outfit was getting dirty and now the only way to keep on going is to crawl on his knees.

Alice smiled and not caring one bit about the possibility of having his outfit dirty instead focused on following the Bunny. Unknown to Alice and Arthur the Bunny was happy that he was being followed by the two so called humans, but to be honest he only wanted Alice to follow him. However tragically it was his duty to guide any one that has a scent of a Nation or someone who is beautiful and France shall be pleased with these two for they have the same type of special scent as the other Nations in Hetalia Land. Personally the Bunny wanted that Arthur to leave, but sadly knew that bothersome limey would not leave Alice.

**Chapter Two **

**Never Trust A Bunny**

"Alice, Alice! Remember do not trust bunnies!" Arthur called out calmly as he kept on crawling and then suddenly bumped into Alice who had stopped.

"I wonder how deep that hole goes, Arthur." Alice said in a curious voice and then suddenly smiled brightly as he grabbed Arthur's hand tightly. Arthur's eyes went wide in horror as he noticed the deep hole and then screamed a girlish scream as Alice jumped pulling him along with her. Alice was laughing happily and smiling widely as Arthur still was screaming with a high pitch.

"Heh, Arthur. Open your eyes this is cool." Alice said cheerfully and then happily pitched Arthur's cheek. Arthur stopped screaming and then opened his eyes slowly. Alice chuckled when Arthur's eyes went wide in shock and the way he was gapping just like a duckling out of water. Arthur Kirkland is amusing and it made Alice want to laugh like an insane person that escaped the asylum, but he reframed from it since then Arthur would have a bit of a hissy fit about proper laughter.

"What the bloody hell?" Arthur asked slowly as he soaked in the scene and feeling completely amazed. He saw a pair of pink chairs staying still in mid-air, but yet the table floated around the still pink chairs. There were all sorts of objects either floating, moving around rapidly, or staying still as the dead. All kinds of colors, matching, or mismatching completely. There were also some toys of all shape, size, and color floating all about the area. Some were even talking animals and all sorts of noises. It was enough to give a normal person a head ache and Arthur had a major one while Alice was unaffected.

"We are floating down, Arthur. Oh, Look it is that Bunny." Alice commented causally as he pointed to the Bunny while smiling and grinning at Arthur who seemed to be glaring at said Bunny. Alice blinked and then grinned happily for once again Arthur will be highly amusing in some sort of way.

"I will kill that Bloody Bunny. It is laughing at me and that Bunny is the reason why we are going to miss our own wedding!" Arthur said in a cold and serious voice not looking at Alice who was whistling while looking up. The Bunny paled and then suddenly they were free falling down to the ground. Arthur was cursing the Bunny in a very colorful language and being quite creative while finding time to scream in a panicked sort of way. Alice listened in amusement and then grinned as he looked at Arthur. Arthur fell flat on his bottom and looked up to see Alice was floating down softly with the Bunny right next to her. Alice smiled widely as he looked down to see Arthur landing on his butt and it was hilarious.

"See, That is what happens when you threaten animals." Alice said to Arthur while chuckling lightly as he saw him gapping in surprise. The Bunny jumped onto Alice's shoulder and decided it was safer this way rather than fleeing. After all Arthur would chase the Bunny and then kill it quickly otherwise it would be a complete waste of his time.

"Hmm. Let's explore, Arthur. This looks like it will be fun and exciting. Let's go on an adventure and forget about anything else." Alice said calmly as he walked Arthur to the door that seemed to be too small and locked.

Arthur looked around briefly and noticed a table that had some type of bottle that had a sign that said 'Drink Me'. He felt very much so reminded of Alice In Wonderland and now he wished that Alice had not followed that damn Bunny. After all Arthur wanted to marry Alice and that Bunny ruined everything. He should of brought Alice with him and then be a gentleman by carrying the Tea Tray holding two cups. Arthur briefly thought of what a waste of perfectly good Tea and by now it must be ice cold.

",But it looks to be locked." Arthur muttered quietly and he felt embarrassed for screaming like a girl along with saying such vulgar words with Alice around him. The Bunny looked in shock as Alice kicked the small door in and then went on to making a hole that was large enough to fit a single person.

'Alice, Must be America. After all, the only Nations left missing are America and England. Figures that they would be together.' The Bunny thought to himself as he watched on in amazement for no one else could force their way in such a manner and most everyone who entered had to drink something along with having a key to unlock the small door. Alice grabbed Arthur's hand and had him behind walking. The Bunny was now in Alice's arms and he felt safe.

"This is going to be fun, Arthur." Alice commented cheerfully and Arthur was worried about if he was just dreaming this all up, but no dream could be this crazy and wild. Arthur sighed heavily and he wished at times that Alice was a little bit less adventuress, but he knew it was simply not possible. After all Alice is an American and there is no words for it.

"Let's be careful, Alice." Arthur told Alice gently and he saw the beautiful wide bright smile.

"You can Artie for the both of us since you are always worrying about things." Alice said to Arthur while pulling him along by the hand and looking at the rising sun that promised adventure. The Bunny was still perched onto Alice's shoulders and turned to daringly glare at Arthur while mouthing 'You damn limey.' Arthur frowned and he resisted the urge to strangle that Bunny for it seemed like Alice liked that creature for some reason, but personally he did not trust that Bunny at all.

"Alice, I do not trust that bloody Bunny." Arthur commented calmly and watched as Alice smiled widely showing all of her pearly white teeth at him.

"Your just upset that the Tea went to waste and not being able to marry me." Alice said cheerfully as he kept on forcing Arthur to keep on moving and not letting him slow down.

"That thing mouthed something to me." Arthur replied in a serious voice and he heard Alice's light chuckle.

"Maybe it said 'I like You'. Come on let's get a move on and explore. Otherwise I might leave you and let you defend yourself, but I won't since I'm a Hero." Alice said firmly and moved Arthur to his side where there was no Bunny. Arthur sighed heavily and then decided it will be best just to agree with Alice. There was no way back and the door had vanished too. They were stuck here, Alice did not mind at all, but Arthur did mind a great deal.

"Alright, you win Alice. Just keep that bloody Bunny away from me." Arthur snapped firmly and then after a moment he looked at Alice just in case his harshness had made her cry, but like always Alice was smiling and looking cheerful. Arthur noticed that Alice in her other hand that she still had the Rose and he noticed a small amount blood on her hand.

"Alice, Your hand is bleeding." Arthur said a somewhat panic sort of voice and he noticed that Alice rolled her blue eyes in annoyance.

"It does not even hurt. Let's focus on what is ahead of us besides it is just a little blood." Alice commented smoothly and he had to once again drag Arthur by the hand to move him. The sun was fully up and Alice grinned to himself for it promises to be quite a Wonderful Adventure as long as Arthur is not a stick in the mud, but even if he is one it will still be great. The Bunny was smiling and enjoying being on Alice's warm shoulder. It made him feel so secure that he almost forgot he was the one who was suppose to be leading the way, but he didn't mind Alice leading the way for in due time they will meet the Nations. Either one at one time, two at one time, or three at one time.

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters and hopefully it was not too difficult to understand. Arthur (England) believes Alfred(Alice) to be a female and Alfred is used to being calling Alice. He does not mind being called either by his nickname Alice or his real name Alfred. **


	2. Adventures In Hetalia Land Part Two

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Hopefully this will not be too confusing. Arthur Kirkland is England. Alfred/Alice is America (In This FanFic No glasses).**

_**Adventures In Hetalia Land**_

_**By Waterrain**_

**Chapter Three **

**Delicate**

"This land looks marvelous and all these trees." Alice commented causally to the sulking Arthur who was slowly walking and trying not to trip over the tree roots that seemed to be profusely tripping him. Arthur looked up and he could of sworn that Bunny was smirking evilly at him, but before he could tell Alice the Bunny went back to having an innocent expression.

"Alice, we have been walking for hours." Arthur commented lightly and he wondered how in the world Alice was not even tired yet. Personally his feet were killing him for he has not walked that far plus because he was wearing formal shoes that were not meant for walking and Arthur felt a bit of envy towards Alice for her black boots were meant for walking.

"Heh, I bet your tired already. You should of worn more comfy shoes no matter the event." Alice stated teasingly and then smiled brightly when he saw Arthur was blushing. Alice stopped walking and he noticed that there was one huge mushroom that looked perfect to sit down on. He pulled Arthur by the hand and then dropped him down onto the huge mushroom. Arthur took off his shoes and he noticed that his feet had blisters. Now that he noticed them it felt a little painful and then looked at Alice who was looking at his feet in confusion.

"Wow, your feet are really delicate. My boots are perfect for walking." Alice commented causally as he took off his own boots and then placed them onto Arthur's feet luckily Alice did not shove them onto Arthur's feet. Arthur looked down and then his cheeks blushed in embarrassment for now Alice was without boots nothing to wear on her feet. Alice rolled his eyes and knew Arthur was feeling embarrassment along with some guilt which to him is dumb.

"I can't have you slowing me down, Artie." Alice said firmly and then noticed that Arthur was gapping in surprise, but Arthur knew that he should not be surprised. After all Alice can be so sweet, but then she does or says something to ruin it most of the time. Arthur noticed that the only thing covering Alice's feet are ankle high white socks and he bit his own lip for the feeling of guilt was strong, but he knew Alice would not care. After all Alice chose on her own and Arthur knew that she would rather throw the boots far away than accept them back. Which would leave no one wearing any sort of walking type of boots and that would be completely pointless, but Alice would not find it pointless at all.

"Fine." Arthur snapped firmly and he noticed that Alice was smiling cheerfully. That Bunny was still firmly on her shoulder and Arthur knew that it will stay there. The Bunny wished that Alice would just ditch Arthur and keep on exploring, but he knew Alice would not do that for the sake of being considered a 'Hero'. After all a Hero would not ditch anyone and go away from those that need help. The Bunny believed that Arthur needed a lot of help, but to be honest no amount of help will ever fix him and it was all in vain.

"Besides, I'm alright without boots unlike you. Heh, It would take a lot for my feet to hurt." Alice commented teasingly to Arthur and watched as his cheeks turned red in embarrassment. Alice moved his eyes away from Arthur and noticed that the Bunny was clinging to him tightly trying to gain Alice's attention, but the grip did not hurt. There stood an innocent looking Russian standing on top of the largest and tallest mushroom.

"You must be America and England, Dah?" A Russia asked innocently as he looked at them and one of his hands were behind his back holding a facet.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about lunatic?" Arthur exclaimed angrily and missed Alice's wide smile for this will be an adventure along with being highly amusing especially since Arthur was all wound up. The Bunny was smirking and secretly laughing inside at Arthur now with that damn limey.

"Where are we at exactly, Russia?" Alice asked calmly and noticed that the Russian's violet eyes became slightly wider. Alice was too lazy to add the 'n' to Russia to make the word Russian and besides it would sound slightly rude. Russia jumped off of his mushroom and landed in front of Alice while looking curious.

"Hetalia Land. Some call it Wonderland or Underland or Underground. I'm surprised that you know my name." The Russia replied causally as he tilted his head slightly to Alice and completely ignoring Arthur. Being ignored by someone who is blunt in it, but yet seeming in a way innocent is very annoying at least that is what Arthur was thinking bitterly to himself.

"Heh, Just a lucky guess. We have to get going or else we will be late for important date." Alice said cheerfully as he smiled widely at Russia and ignored Arthur's shell shocked expression. Alice pulled Arthur along and he managed to get over his shock. Arthur thought briefly to himself whether or not Alice purposely decided to steal that line from Alice In Wonderland, but he did not think on it too long for Alice was staring at him curiously. A curious Alice is next to never a good thing and look where her curiously landed him. In an odd land and not being married, but Arthur knew it be somewhat his own fault for not watching over Alice.

"Did you understand what that person was saying?" Arthur asked slowly and he ignored the Bunny mouthing 'Nation, You damn idiotic, Limey.' After all it was best not to let that Bunny upset him too much since after all it is a mere animal and he should be way above it, but somehow Arthur couldn't help expect feeling upset with that Bunny for he can't stand any sort of mockery.

"No, not really just going with the flow." Alice commented smoothly as he looked at Arthur gapping at him and staring as if he was the insane one.

"You just went with it…" Arthur said in a forced calm voice and then he saw Alice smiling happily. Arthur really does wonder about her sanity, but then again he might be insane for loving her when she more than likely does not love him. At times it is heart breaking and Arthur has cried to himself when he alone after Alice's careless comments at times, but it was soundless and there were only a few tears. Alice does not need Arthur, but Arthur sure as hell needed Alice. He wanted to marry Alice and have her become more depended on him, but Arthur knew more than likely it would be in vain for she is independent along with being free and unafraid of breaking any sort of rules. At times Arthur wished he could be more like Alice, but of course he never told her or anyone else. Maybe here he could be free, but to be honest Arthur really wants to marry Alice regardless of their possible future together that meant have some heart ache. Arthur truly and honestly wished that Alice never followed that damn bloody Bunny. Along with jumping into the deep hole and bringing them to this place, but it all that Bunny's fault. Then again he should of brought Alice with him and had her help with the Tea. They never did get to drink any of that Tea and it is a complete waste of it.

**Chapter Four**

**What Is In A Name**

"Yes and you will be England. I will of course be the cool and heroic America. It will be fun and besides then we would blend in at least with Russia. I' m sure that there will be more Nations and it will be tons of fun like one big adventure." Alice said to Arthur calmly and watched as Arthur's eyes went wide like as if he killed someone. The Bunny smiled and then briefly thought 'I knew Alice was smart and knows that Russia was a Nation, but his appearance is of a human.'

"Alice, That can't be possible." Arthur stated firmly and then he glared harshly at that bloody Bunny who was smirking in a mocking way. How on earth can a Bunny even smirk and look completely evil when it is pure white in fur.

"Nope it is possible. After all we fell into the deep hole and now we are in another world." Alice said to Arthur calmly and had his head tilted towards Arthur while smiling widely.

"You bloody pulled me down here and just had to follow that damn Bunny." Arthur snapped angrily and he noticed the Bunny was mouthing 'Stupid, Limey. You could of just left Alice.' Arthur was half tempted to flips off the Bunny and then put that Bunny out of his misery, but Alice would never allow it at all.

"I was curious besides you did not have to chase after me, England. You know that I can be just fine without you." Alice stated simply and watched as Arthur gapped like a fish out of water. Alice found that to be amusing while the Bunny perched on his shoulder found Arthur to look even more stupid than he had looked before personally he wondered when Alice will ditch Arthur. Arthur managed to stop gapping and gave a small cough that he had of course covered his mouth.

"Fine, Alice. You can call me England, but I'm still going to call you Alice." Arthur said calmly and then sighed heavily to himself. It seems like he can never win against Alice and Arthur knew it was because he loves her.

"Alright England, Now what to call this Bunny for he needs a name. Oh and it is a male just to let you know England." Alice said cheerfully and had his hand on his chin thinking. 'Now what should this Bunny be named and it has to be kinda Heroic, but not overly' Alice thought to himself and he tilted his head slightly as he thought.

"I have an idea. Let's call it Bitch or lousy good for nothing mot—" The newly dubbed England started to say, but was cut off by the murderous look on that Bunny's face. Alice did not notice and he did not care for after all this Bunny must have a name.

"I have got it! Tony! It's short and simple along with being cool!" Alice exclaimed happily and had the newly dubbed Tony in his arms hugging him gently. England frowned and was about to say something, but 'Tony' somehow flipped him off without Alice noticing and England's eyebrows raised up high along with his eyes going wide in sheer shock.

There was something not right with this Bunny, but Alice doesn't seem to notice or care about that fact. However England did notice and it was pretty damn freaky at times he wished that 'Tony' would go away, but it looks like that will not be happening anytime soon. Alice stopped hugging Tony and replaced him onto his shoulder. England was pale as he understood what Tony was mouthing and it was a good thing Alice was here with him for that Tony seems to like Alice while he seems to hate England a lot.

"Alice, That Tony is dangerous." England said slowly and trying to make sure Alice really did understand, but found she was chuckling.

"Nah, he is cool and guess what he is going to be a Hero since he is with me." Alice replied calmly and smiling in a light hearted manner. Not caring one bit that England was frowning and looking a little annoyed. After all Alice loves annoying England and it is a wonder that England is not literally annoyed to death by now.

"More like a Villain." England muttered bitterly and he hated how Alice was defending Tony. After all Tony is just a Bunny and to make matters worse a evil Bunny that hates him along with flipping him off.

"England, Tony is not a Villain." Alice stated firmly and stared England directly in the eyes with pure seriousness. Alice was not backing down and England sighed heavily to himself for this could last ages, but he figured it would be best to make a somewhat agreement with ALice.

"Fine, Alice. However when he turns on you and I know that he shall go against you. I will say I told you so and that he is in fact a complete Villain." England stated coldly and then looked at Tony who was still perched on Alice's shoulder. He noticed that Tony flipped him off and mouthed 'Go die, Limey.' England frowned and saw that Alice was humming a song not paying any attention at all. Personally, England did not want to go near Tony and he seemed to truly notice how scary a Bunny can be right now. For right now Tony was smirking and he seemed to be planning something awful. How the bloody hell can one damn Bunny be scary and threatening? It is complete and utter madness at least that is what England thinks to himself.

"Come on, England. Stop thinking for once and get a move on." Alice said loudly and that was when England noticed how far away Alice was now from him. England ran and tried to catch up, but Alice seemed to be going faster while chuckling loudly as she ran away with the Bunny managing to stay on her shoulder.

"Try and catch me. If you can England?" Alice said teasingly as he went farther ahead of England and yet made sure not to lose England. Tony however hoped that England would become lost and that he can be with Alice having adventures. To be honest Tony knew Alice was not a female, but in fact a male along with Alice not being his real name. Tony only agreed to help France just because he was bored out of his mind and he wanted to find America.

"Alice, I will catch you." England stated determinedly and went all out trying to catch Alice. In the end Alice won and decided to let England catch up.

"That was fun." Alice said to England while smiling brightly and watched as England still tried to catch his breath. The woods were behind them and it seemed as if they vanished which to England was odd, but Alice found it be hilarious.

"Wow, England. Look at that lake it is full of huge pink flowers and the lake seems to be sparkling. It is amazing." Alice said happily to England and he was tempted to push England into the lake, but held back for the moment. Alice watched as England finally looked at the scene right in front of him instead of worrying about the vanishing woods.

"What the bloody hell?" England asked himself as he stared at the sparkling lake with huge flowers and wondered to himself how it is even possible. Tony smirks and looks briefly at England who seemed to notice, but decided it would be best to ignore it and forget about the goose bumps appearing on his arms.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Adventures In Hetalia Land Part Three

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Hopefully this will not be too confusing. Arthur Kirkland is England. Alfred/Alice is America (In This FanFic No glasses).**

_**Adventures In Hetalia Land**_

_**By Waterrain**_

**Chapter Five**

**Odd People Appearing From Nowhere**

Alice and England were standing by the sparkling lake that was full of huge pink flowers. Tony smirked and he knew that soon a certain Nation will show up, but Tony plans to make sure that Nation keeps it mouth shut about Alice. After all it is one of the many proofs that England is a complete and utter idiot or one that might be in denial about Alice being a male. Either way it shows that England is a fool and he deserves to be shot.

"Like Hello. You must be like America and England." A voice said in a valley girl voice and England grimaced for it was obviously a male. Then the owner of the voice appeared in front of them and he had small pink flowers in his short blond hair along with wearing a rather short cotton candy color pink dress.

"Yep, I'm America. The cool and Heroic one. That shell shocked one is England and he is the uh… I don't know, but oh well. Who cares?" Alice replied cheerfully and then he noticed that England was now snapped out of it because of his words.

"No, she is Alice. I'm Arthur and what is with this nonsense. I want us to return back home and get married." England said coldly and he noticed that Alice's smile did not weaken in anyway.

"Oh, Whatever England. I'm like Poland and man like dude Alice is-" Poland started to say, but stopped when he noticed the evil glare that he received from that scary Bunny that is named 'Tony'. He knew Tony has another form which is his true form, but Poland had forgotten what it was that Tony's true form happened to be. Poland sighed heavily and thought briefly to himself 'Why did Tony have to be here and it is all like tense now, but America of course is not tense at least not right now.'

"Totally like heroic. Wow, you have a nice red rose in your hand. Like where did you get it?" Poland said in a ditzy manner and he really hoped that they would leave soon due to annoyance for his pink cake is almost done. Poland did not want to share and he wanted Tony to leave, but did not voice any of this out loud.

"From Tony." Alice replied simply and then glanced down at his hand noticing that there was dried blood, but he also saw that his red rose had not wilted in anyway. Poland paled slightly and wondered why Tony would give anyone a rose, but figured he wouldn't want one. England noticed that Poland had paled and looked a bit panicked around Tony along with seeming like he knew that bloody Bunny.

"Cool. Umm if you want some fun and a bit of madness to spice up your life. Go to the left path and there should be like a Tea Party going on. It is like every day and all the time seriously it is crazy, but a bit of fun." Poland said casually and knew from the look in America's blue eyes that he will be leaving soon along with dragging England along with him. Which is perfect for the pink cake is very close to being done and it would not taste right being burned.

"Thanks, Poland. Let's go England!" Alice exclaimed happily and pulled England along by the hand as if he was a child, but England was blushing faintly as Alice pulled him by the hand. Alice went to the right path while pulling a barely there England and Poland sighed heavily, but thought to himself 'Like not my problem.' Then Poland climbed one of the big pink flowers that was by the shore and then entered his pink house to take out his pink cake.

England's hand was finally released by Alice and he was gasping for air, but Alice did not seem to even break a sweat. Alice was not paying attention to England instead he looked at the scenery and then smiled brightly to himself for it was wonderful running towards a goal with some of his might. After all he did not want to leave England behind for that would be more like a villain leaving someone who is in need of help and ditching them for dead.

"Wow, I can't believe that there is a house made up of Pasta." Alice commented lightly as he looked at the scene before him which was a medium house made up of Pasta and it seemed as if it had suddenly appeared before them. Alice did not mind in fact he found it to be marvelous and cool while England was horrified and shocked to the core at something just appearing out of nowhere. England can understand magical creatures such as fairies, unicorns, and things of that nature, but a house made up of Pasta of all things. This place is sheer madness and terribly confusing at least to England and now he saw three figures appearing out of said Pasta House.

"Wow, This is more fun than I thought. I should thank France for winning. Pretty neat right, but only lasts for a month." A smiling male with brown hair and to the left was an odd curl that Alice wanted to pull because he was curious what would happen or if anything would happen.

"No, I hate it. I can't I lost to Spain." A frowning male with brown hair and to the right was an odd curl that Alice wanted to pull for he wondered how that guy would react.

"My Bruder cheated, but it doesn't matter for I would end like this one way or another. He claimed to be too awesome for rules." A serious looking blond male said in a firm and matter of fact tone.

"Why are you still here Potato bastard?" The frowning male asked angrily and tried to attack the blond, but the smiling male managed to hold the frowning male back.

"Romano, Look we have guests!" The smiling male exclaimed cheerfully as he pointed to Alice and England.

England was gapping in surprise for all three of those males have long white bunny ears and even having a little white bunny tail. Alice smiled brightly and thought that those three looked pretty neat. Tony

"Hello, I'm Italy! This is Romano and over there is Germany!" Italy yelled out happily and looking cheerful at seeing new people. Italy, Romano, and Germany were walking over towards Alice and England.

"Hey, Italy. I'm America and this is England. He is a bit easy to shock just like an old person and be careful because he might have a heart attack." Alice said lightly and enjoying how England's face flushed at his words. Alice smiled brightly and ignored England's somewhat hurt expression.

"Cool. I love Pasta that's not too shocking, ve?" Italy asked calmly as he tilted his head towards Alice and England. England glared harshly at Italy and that made Italy jump back behind Germany. Now England noticed that all three of them wore black tank tops and wearing rather short black shorts along with having on black combat boots.

"What the bloody hell?" England asked in a forced calm and collected voice, but it seem to come out sounding in a anger tone. This is sheer madness all it and there seems to be no end is what England was thinking to himself. Alice seems like she is enjoying herself and personally England has no idea as to why she likes it so much here, but then again Alice loves adventure and meeting odd new people. Just like that Romano and Italy ran away while holding Germany's hand. Germany sighed heavily and then thought briefly to himself 'Honestly, why do those two always flee. Why does Italy drag me along with him in his fleeing ways?'.

"What the hell just happened?" England asked slowly and he noticed that Alice had her fists clenched angrily while glaring at him with pure angry in those lovely blue eyes. It is rare for England to see Alice this angry with him and he did not like the feeling it brought him.

"Damnit, England. You scared them away and I was just getting to know at least one of them." Alice replied angrily and had a firm frown on his lips while England sulked for a moment for Alice is angry at him for scaring them away. How was England to know that they would be easily scared away and not to mention it was just from asking a question. England felt a bit insulted for he was not even trying to scare them, but yet they fled as if he was going to kill them. Now Alice is angry with him and no longer smiling at least not for the moment. England sighed heavily and then remembered that Alice went onto the wrong path.

"Alice, Let's go back and go to the left path. Poland said it would be fun and those three are long gone. Maybe you might meet some new people and I will try not to scare them away." England commented smoothly and then noticed that now Alice was smiling widely at him.

"Alright, England. Let's run for it!" Alice exclaimed cheerfully and grabbed England's hand dragging him along as he ran back to the sparkling lake with huge pink flowers. When they finally made it back to that place, England's whole entire arm felt sore, and his legs were throbbing in pain from that run. Alice on the other hand was not breaking even a sweat and looked joyful from running at full speed. Alice and England were walking slowly down the left path.

"Alice, Let's rest for a bit better going any farther." England said calmly and then noticed Alice looking at him in curiosity before blinking in realizing something, but England did not know what Alice realized. Then again England figured he might be better off not knowing for it is more than likely a bit insulting and he will not ask Alice, but as always she will tell him regardless.

"Heh, Sorry. I forgot you are no longer what you use to be when we were children." Alice commented calmly and then sat down onto the ground while smiling up at England who seemed a bit annoyed, but sat down right by Alice not where Tony sat perched on her shoulder sneering at him. England bit his lip from snapping at Tony when he realized that blood Bunny was mocking him silently along with mouthing 'Stupid weak, Limey.' England sighed heavily and then tried to think of a way to make Alice realize Tony is a Villain.

"Alice." England said to her calmly and he decided to go with provoking Tony into action. Alice's eyes went wide when England kissed him on the lips and he was too surprise to react that was when Tony bite England hard on the hand. England's hand was bleeding slightly and Alice just stared at England.

"Damn that hurt." England muttered to himself and then looked at Alice who was looking so stunned that she couldn't even talk. 'Oh fuck, I forgot about Alice's reaction. This is her first kiss and not to mention mine. Damn, that Bunny is right. I'm stupid. What if she cuts my manhood off or worse hates me forever. After all a girl's first kiss is precious and suppose to be very special. We are in a very odd land full of even odder people who seem as if they are completely crazy. ' England thought to himself and he ignored the murderous intent in Tony's eyes. Instead focused on Alice's expression and then sighed in relief when she smiled widely almost a grin.

"Oh, You did that because no one else likes you. Alright, I'm a hero for I have saved you from never giving anyone a kiss." Alice said to England cheerfully and grinning widely at him. England gapped at Alice and he felt a bit insulted, but yet relieve that she does not hate him.

Tony glared at England and did a biting motion to him while Alice was looking away to gaze down the path looking forward to seeing what is up ahead. England felt like smacking himself for Alice is at times dense and too forgiving, but that is fine just as long as it is with him and it appears it is possible for Tony to hate him even more than he ever thought possible. Alice completely ignored the fact that England was bitten by Tony and England did not mention it after all he did deserve it for suddenly kissing Alice without her permission. Tony jumped off of Alice's shoulder and went to find some food for Alice.

"Alice, I'm sor—" England started to say, but broke off when Alice gave him a quick peck on the lips. England blushed heavily and he couldn't speak, but then he heard Alice chuckling.

"There, Now don't feel bad about it. I know no one else would ever kiss you because they all think you're the oddest person in the world. You are my best friend and now you can't say 'I have never been kissed or I have never kissed anyone'. So that they will have one less thing to make fun of you about, but there are several things to make fun. I can list several like you love sewing," Alice said calmly to England, but broke off when England smacked himself on the head.

"Alice, Please for the love of all things stop. Man this always happens with you. First you do or say something nice, but then somehow ruin it." England snapped and noticed that Alice frowned slightly.

"You are so sensitive, England." Alice said causally and noticed that Tony had returned with a medium sized bag covered by cloth hanging from his teeth. England sighed heavily and knew some battles will never be won. Tony glared at England and mouthed 'Get your own, Limey.' Alice smiled brightly and uncovered the cloth. There was a Big Mac and Alice did not care about where Tony got said Big Mac at all while England was worried about if that 'Big Mac' will make Alice sick. Alice looked up at England with questioning eyes for a brief moment and that was when England slightly shook his head 'no' rejecting the silent offer of having half of the Big Mac. To be honest England was not feeling hungry unlike Alice. He watched as she ate that Big Mac and not caring how much of a mess it was making on her cheeks. England blushed faintly and then looked down, but then watched as Alice wiped off her cheeks with her hands and about to wipe them onto her skirt. However England stopped her and gave her a small cloth to wipe off her hands not wanting Alice to ruin her skirt completely.

"Thanks, England. Alright let's go onward otherwise we will be here forever!" Alice exclaimed happily and went on to drag England by the arm. Tony was smirking as England winced slightly and seemed to be in pain, but Alice did not notice for he was quite excited with what the path meant bring with is adventure at least that is what Alice thinks. England on the other hand felt like he was both in Heaven and Hell. Heaven for the fact Alice is touching him, but Hell for the pain it is bringing him. Tony smirked and he knew England will not like this Tea Party that they are heading towards.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Adventures In Hetalia Land Part Four

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Hopefully this will not be too confusing. Arthur Kirkland is England. Alfred/Alice is America (In This FanFic No glasses).**

_**Adventures In Hetalia Land**_

_**By Waterrain**_

**Chapter Six**

**A Start Of A Tea Party**

"Thanks, England. Alright let's go onward otherwise we will be here forever!" Alice exclaimed happily and went on to drag England by the arm. Tony was smirking as England winced slightly and seemed to be in pain, but Alice did not notice for he was quite excited with what the path meant bring with is adventure at least that is what Alice thinks. England on the other hand felt like he was both in Heaven and Hell. Heaven for the fact Alice is touching him, but Hell for the pain it is bringing him. Tony smirked and he knew England will not like this Tea Party that they are heading towards. It was not long before they arrived and they saw three people sitting at a tall circle shaped table that was covered by a crimson cloth.

"Hello little lost lambs. I'm France." France purred and then his face went slightly pale when he saw Tony glaring at him.

"We are not lambs." England snapped angrily and he glared at him.

"Oh, but you are little compared to the awesomeness of me. You are all very little. I'm the awesome and great Prussia." Prussia said loudly and he smirked to himself.

"You two appear to have lost your way. I'm Spain. By the way I love Italians the best, but most of all I love the twins." Spain commented cheerfully and then he giggled hysterically which made England step back by a step while Alice moved forward.

"I'm America and this is England." Alice stated calmly and he smiled brightly showing off all of his white teeth.

"Would you like to join us and have some tea?" France asked causally and noticed the excited expression on America's face while England frowned heavily at the question.

"Of course." Alice replied and he grabbed England's hand tightly.

"I suppose that I could care for some tea." England said flatly and then sighed heavily to himself in annoyance. Tony smiled darkly and he hoped that the Limey would decide to stay at this Tea Party while Alice wanders away exploring this world leaving the Limey behind.

"Tony what are you doing here?" France asked in a whisper and Tony smirked at him.

"Do you want to have a play toy for keeps and for said toy to be feisty? You would have tons of fun and never again feel bored." Tony asked innocently and he watched as France's eyes widened in interest.

"Which one do you mean?" France whispered and he tried to keep from looking too eager, but Tony easily saw through it.

"The damn Limey of course." Tony replied lightly and then tilted his head towards England.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Adventures In Hetalia Land Part Five

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**Hopefully this will not be too confusing. Arthur Kirkland is England. Alfred/Alice is America (In This FanFic No glasses).**

_**Adventures In Hetalia Land**_

_**By Waterrain**_

**Chapter Seven**

**Want To Play A Game**

To be honest Tony does not like France, or Prussia, or England at all. He knew that Alice would not leave without England and Tony did not understand what on earth Alice saw in England, but regardless of it all he wanted Alice to be happy and if it meant dealing with the limey then so be it. Tony of course did not make any promises to France, but only implied things and he knew that things would quickly change for France always does mess with the wrong Nations.

"So, America. How has life been treating you?" Spain asked cheerfully and Alice smiled brightly at him.

"Her name is actually really Alice." England stated calmly and he felt Alice kick him in the leg hard.

"England is so silly and he can be quite a pill." Alice commented smoothly and then giggled in an insane manner which had England looking worried. "I'm America and he is England."

"Alice," England started to say in a worried voice, but then Alice laughed loudly and smiled faintly at him for a moment.

"See, He is so very silly yet cute for calling me by that name." Alice stated happily and then added in a more serious voice. "I best humor him otherwise he might just keel over."

"We wouldn't want that at our Tea Party." France said out loud and he was thoroughly checking out England.

"He would smell up the place. I'm too awesome to clean up the mess and the guests can't clean it up either otherwise that would be rather rude on their part to show me up." Prussia commented lightly and then shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"Well the animals are the ones who clean up the dead body's and we need not worry about bothering with such matters." Spain stated calmly and then he smiled at Alice. "Either way you won't have to worry about a thing."

",But the smell would be awful. The smell of a rotting body is terrible on one's nose." France complained and then begun to check out Alice, but Tony glared at him viciously and he looked away.

"Is anyone else going to be here?" Alice asked smoothly and all eyes were on him. Tony was perched on Alice's shoulder and he just watched with calm eyes.

"Hmm, Russia might come and crash it." France replied honestly and then peeked under the table. He looked up and then added. "Yes, I do believe Russia will arrive. He will not be happy to be honest. In fact he might want to make our Tea Party into a bloody one complete with blood and with some tears too."

"France did you tie up and put China under the table again?" Spain asked calmly and then he looked under the table.

"Oh, I believe that I did tie up China. I was saving him for later. China is rather pretty and I was curious about what his body would feel like against mine." France commented carelessly and missing the annoyed look in Prussia's eyes.

"Anyone else?" Prussia asked in an annoyed voice and his fists were clenched.

"Well, I also did tape Lithuania under the table. I wanted to get Latvia, but he ran away. I suppose that I should have chased after Latvia for he more than likely contacted Russia. Oh dear we are in trouble now." France muttered quietly and then he looked away from the murderous expression in Prussia's eyes.

"France. I do hope Russia completely murders you this time." Prussia stated firmly and then rolled his eyes in disbelief. "You never do learn that one must not mess with Russia's play things or things will be pretty bloody. Not the good and pleasurable kind."

"America and England. I believe it would be for the best to leave before Russia arrives." Spain commented lightly and then he smiled brightly to Alice. "Otherwise, You shall see such an awful scene and I do believe that England more than likely would faint at the sight of it."

"I could just cover his eyes." Alice said calmly and England just stared in disbelief. Alice got out of the chair and then backed away from the table. He grabbed England and pulled him by the hand. "Oh and I would have to cover his ears too."

"France you will pay, dah." Russia said coldly and he glared at France. Alice turned England around and his hands covered England's ears, but yet Alice could still see the scene and he did not look away.

",But first let's play a game. Prussia and Spain will be joining this game too along side France. You two really should have picked a better comrade, dah." Russia commented innocently and then he noticed America was watching with calm eyes. "You and England can play this game too. Of course America if you are frightened. You can take England and go to the left path just beyond the table. That path would take you to a neutral area and no harm shall come to you two."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Adventures In Hetalia Land Part Six

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**Hopefully this will not be too confusing. Arthur Kirkland is England. Alfred/Alice is America (In This FanFic No glasses).**

_**Adventures In Hetalia Land**_

_**By Waterrain**_

**Chapter Eight**

**Not Very Nice To Tease **

Alice's right eye twitched in annoyance and he wanted to punch Russia, but right now England looked about ready to faint and that was not any fun. Alice faked a sweet smile and he was taking off his ankle high white socks that have turned brown because of the dirt while smiling at Russia.

"What kind of game is it?" Alice asked in a curious voice and he smiled brightly at Russia despite wanting tp punch him in the face.

"Does it really matter?" Russia asked innocently and he tilted his head slightly towards America. France was clinging to Prussia and Spain.

"No, not really since it is a game. Yet England here would throw a fit and refuse your offer if you do not say." Alice replied causally and he played with the edge of his short black skirt with his left hand, but also twirling his hair with his right hand and moving his fingers slowly.

"You really must not play with your hair, America." Russia commented smoothly and his violet eyes glittered slightly. "It does tempt others to do awful things."

"Like what, Russia." Alice asked calmly and he stopped playing with the edge of his skirt. However now had both hands playing and twirling with his blond hair. He glanced at England and Alice sighed to himself for England is too much in shock to be useful at the moment.

"Pulling your hair, dah." Russia stated innocently and his violet eyes looked America over. He smiled in amusement and then shook his head. "It is not very nice to tease."

"America is going to die." France muttered and Prussia snorted.

"Shesh, Russia is checking America over and more than likely wants to add another toy to his collection. I'm awesome and I say we ditch this place." Prussia said quietly and he did not want Russia to over hear it.

"Relocate our Tea Party." Spain said in a low voice and then sighed to himself before smiling happily for he had an idea. "Let's have it by Italy's and Romano's Pasta home."

"Sounds good to me. Prussia?" France asked lightly and made sure to keep it down for it would not due for Russia to over hear it.

"Yeah, but I think West is going to be pissed off with my awesome self." Prussia replied and then smirked to himself.

"Why?" Spain asked quietly and he looked at Prussia with wide eyes.

"I cheated in the game, but he has no proof of it." Prussia muttered to him and then nodded his head slowly towards Spain. Suddenly France was tied to the tree by Prussia and Spain.

"It is your own fault." Spain whispered gently and he held Prussia's hand tightly.

"So stay here and think about your actions for once." Prussia stated firmly and then nodded towards Spain. Both of them ran away leaving France tied to a tree and held hands in order to run faster along with tugging the other.

"Do you know what happens to naughty children?" Russia asked softly and he stared at America with innocent eyes. "Some of them are added to my collection, but then again I also add good children too."

"China is tied up and Lithuania is taped under the table. France was telling us all that a few minutes before you showed up." Alice commented smoothly and he walked towards the table pulling out the tied up China. Then looked under and pulled Lithuania out too. He untied China and Lithuania both of them were staring at him in surprise. Alice smiled cheerfully and then stood up from the ground brushing off his short black skirt. He pulled off his little white apron and then tossed it carelessly onto the ground while smiling at Russia.

"Those two were naughty for running away and they were captured by France, but I forgive them. After all they are mine to watch over, dah." Russia stated innocently and then added causally while smiling in a twisted manner at America. "I can take good care of you too. Become one with Russia, dah?"

Alice was not able to respond for England was over the shock and decided it would be a wonderful idea to leave now. England grabbed Alice's arm and started to run instead of going left he went right disregarding Russia's comment of 'You really should have went to the left'.

"Silly little England stealing away the beautiful America and then going the wrong way." Russia said to himself lightly and he picked up the little white apron that America had tossed to the ground. Russia held on tightly to the apron and then sighed heavily. "Alas America slipped through my fingers and I was so close, dah."

China and Lithuania stood up. They wanted to flee, but Russia always finds them no matter where they go and to be honest there is no hiding from Russia.

"Oh Prussia and Spain were so very nice for tying up France for me. I should thank them later, dah. Those who are nice will be rewarded, but those who are naughty shall be punished. Nice of America to leave behind his apron, dah." Russia commented innocently and he looked at France with cold violet eyes that were darken with silent rage. China and Lithuania watched silently as Russia walked towards France while holding a facet.

"You did not learn not to steal from others, dah." Russia said causally and he smiled softly at him. "Fear not for I have time to punish you, but I'm not in a very good mood."

France was as pale as a ghost and his eyes were wide in sheer terror for he had a feeling this time it shall be worse. After all he stole Lithuanian and China at the same time. France mentally cursed himself for being such an idiot and not ever learning his lesson. Russia smiled coldly and then briefly smiled for he remembered that America never did give him Yes' or 'No' to playing a game.

"England, I was going to get Russia." Alice whined and then looked at England with a pout.

"Alice. Do you have such a disregard for your own personal safety?" England asked firmly and his arms were crossed.

"Yep." Alice replied simply and then patted Tony on the head gently. England sighed heavily to himself, but he had already known the answer and he still did not understanding why she must put herself in danger.

"Hey, England. Which way did you go?" Alice asked cheerfully and he looked at England with wide eyes.

"Right." England replied calmly and he noticed that Alice's expression turned blank.

"I could tell Russia was not lying. You really should have went left." Alice stated flatly and then shook his head in disbelief.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Adventures In Hetalia Land Part Seven

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**Hopefully this will not be too confusing. Arthur Kirkland is England. Alfred/Alice is America (In This FanFic No glasses).**

**Warning- Implied Rape and torture. **

_**Adventures In Hetalia Land**_

_**By Waterrain**_

**Chapter Nine**

**Forest Of Unforgivable Things **

"I could tell Russia was not lying. You really should have went left." Alice stated flatly and then shook his head in disbelief at England. Honestly sometimes England can be so silly and Alice just sighed heavily to himself.

"It is too late to turn back now." A voice said smoothly and then they saw someone walking from behind a tree. He held a big axe in one hand and grinning widely showing off his white teeth. "My name is Denmark and this is my area."

"You must be America and that one must be England. Word travels around fast." Denmark stated calmly and he noticed that Tony was perched on America's shoulder.

"I can show you two around." Denmark commented causally and then smiled when they nodded in agreement, but it was more like America was forcing England to nod. He waved them over and that was when Denmark smiled to himself for he had been wanting to show off for quite a while. England eyes went wide in shock while America remained calm and simply looked at the two naked body's tied to the tree. Both body's was tied chest first to the tree, legs apart, and on opposite sides of the tree.

"Must be wondering if they are alive or dead, but yeah they are alive. That one is Sweden and the other one is Finland. Man, It is fun playing with them. Sweden is so very feisty and does not take too well at being ordered around, but it is easy to control him when Finland is in danger." Denmark said cheerfully and then looked at them with a bright smile. "Watch this it is rather funny."

England turned pale in horror and Alice just simply blinked for he was curious about what Denmark was going to do. Alice held England and felt him faint in his arms. He smiled faintly for England can be so very funny and it made him smile to himself.

"Finny, I want to have some fun with you." Denmark whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. His hand touched Finland's bottom and he was about to have his finger enter inside, but then stop for Sweden snapped. Alice frowned and he felt that Denmark was being quite a villain along with wanting to help free them from being tied to that tree.

"Don't touch him." Sweden snapped angrily and he saw Denmark was smiling in amusement.

"So very adorable, Sweetie." Denmark said mockingly and his hand moved to touch Sweden's bottom squeezing it several times. He used his right hand and Sweden bit down on his lip as Denmark's three fingers roughly entered inside. Alice watched and he started to realize that Denmark might be a Villian instead of someone who is nice for it looks like Sweden does not like what Denmark was doing.

"I would go much farther like I always do to you. I'm so glad that I managed to tie you both to the tree and makes things so much more easier on me." Denmark commented lightly and then added cheerfully. "However I have guests and Swede you are really are tempting me a lot by being so very rebellious."

Alice frowned to himself and he picked up England up into his arms. Denmark smiled brightly and then walked over closer to America.

"Norway and Iceland will be here soon." Denmark stated calmly and then added. "You can sit down."

Alice nodded briefly and then sat down on the ground while having England in his arms. After several minutes of silence and Denmark suddenly jumped up in joy.

"This here is Norway and that one is Iceland. They are brothers and Norway is the eldest." Denmark commented cheerfully and then he hugged Norway tightly, but after a minute he let go of Norway and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "Norway is cool and he is pretty much quiet."

Norway did not say anything and his expression was blank. Iceland sighed heavily and then rolled his eyes in annoyance. Alice still held onto England and had him closer to his body not wanting to risk England being taken away.

"Why are they tied up?" Alice asked calmly and he looked at Denmark with blank eyes.

"Because otherwise they would be troublesome." Denmark commented lightly and then laughed to himself. Alice smiled innocently and found a small pocket knife in one of England's pocket.

"Would it be a bother if you could get me some water." Alice asked sweetly and he smiled in amusement for Denmark's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. He watched as Denmark walked away to get some water and Alice walked smoothly over to the tree. Where Sweden and Finland were held against their will which Alice disapproved of a lot. Norway and Iceland just watched not really caring if those two were cut free or not.

"Denmark really is a villain." Alice stated firmly and then he swiftly cut the rope. Sweden and Finland were free from being tied up. Alice smiled as he watched as they escaped and almost forgetting that he too should leave.

"Arthur, I can't believe you fainted." Alice muttered quietly and then he easily had England back in his arms making his getaway before Denmark showed up.

"Where did America go I got him some water?" Denmark asked in confusion and then blinked slowly when he noticed that his two captives were gone.

"He left." Norway said simply and then he looked away from Denmark.

"Oh. Where did Sweden and Finland go?" Denmark asked calmly and then yawned loudly without covering his mouth.

"They ran away." Iceland stated coldly and his arms were crossed.

"Oh, well I was losing interest in them." Denmark commented carelessly and then added. "Do you wish to run away too?"

"I will not leave Norway." Iceland said firmly and he glared at Denmark.

"I know that all too well. You refuse to leave despite me hurting you. I just can't seem to get you to run away and let me be alone with Norway." Denmark stated flatly and then he hugged Norway.

Meanwhile Alice placed England down onto a rock and begun pinching his cheeks.

"Ouch." England groaned in pain and his cheeks felt awful.

"Finally, I was getting a bit tired of carrying you all around." Alice commented cheerfully and then smiled brightly at England.

"Where are we at now?" England asked and he looked at Alice calmly.

"Does it really matter?" Alice asked lightly and then added. "I cut Sweden and Finland free. Denmark is a villain and I'm a complete hero."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Adventures In Hetalia Land Part Eight

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Arthur/England still thinks Alice/Alfred/America is a female. **

**_Adventures In Hetalia Land_**

**_By Waterrain_**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Talking Rock **

Alice noticed that the rock England was on has a face and he tilted his head to the side. Tony was sitting on Alice's right shoulder and he still dislikes England, but sadly can't get rid of him for Alice would be rather sad.

"Hey, Eggy. Can you jump up and down on the rock for two minutes?" Alice asked cheerfully, a bright smile on his lips, and he noticed England looked confused. "If you do that I might kiss you."

England decided to jump up and down on the rock even jumped side to side. Alice noticed that the rock now had an expression of pure pain on it.

"Please stop jumping on me." The rock suddenly said out loud, England's green eyes went wide in shock, and he fell off. Luckily Alice caught him and snickered to himself for it seems like England is always surprised when something happens.

"My name is America." Alice commented calmly and he gently placed England onto the ground.

"Actually her name is Alice." England informed the rock, but he was ignored.

"And this is England." Alice stated cheerfully and he grinned widely at the rock. "So what is your name? You sound like a kid."

"And actually my name is Arthur." England told the rock, but he was once again ignored.

"Well, My name is Sealand. I was turned into a rock as punishment, but at least I can still talk. I can't move at all and I don't think I'll ever see the sea again." Sealand commented sadly and water started to slowly spill out of the rock.

"Hey, Kid. No need to cry cause we are going to get you to the sea and stuff." Alice informed Sealand while smiling and he gave him a thumbs-up. "I'm a hero after all!"

"How on earth are we to get this rock-" England started to say, but Alice cut him off.

"His name is Sealand." Alice interrupted him and he received a sigh from England.

"To the sea. We have no idea of our location and we do not know where the ocean is located in this mad world." England commented and he crossed his arms.

"No one is mad here." Alice commented causally and he placed a hand on Sealand. "This world is different and I do not believe this world to be mad. It is rather fun and you never know what will happen next."

England looked at his darling Alice and he sighed softly for she still looks beautiful to him. Her short black skirt still intact, legs covered in a light amount of dirt, and that lovely short sleeved blue shirt is slightly ripped .She no longer has her apron or socks and he was wearing the boots she had lent him.

"Alice, Do you want your boots back? You have no socks and your feet must be hurting you." England asked his darling Alice and he received a wide grin from her.

"Heh, Artie. I'm alight and stuff. So stop worrying and get on the other side of Sealand so we can do this together." Alice replied causally and he was determined to get Sealand to the ocean. "He'll get to see the sea again."

Tony moved to sit on top of Alice's blond hair, he tilted his head to the side right side, and after a moment he was given a pat on the head from him.

"Which direction do you think we should bunny?" Alice asked cheerfully and Tony jumped on his right shoulder. "We shall go to the right!"

England sighed deeply for the bunny has returned and he wished that creature would go away. Tony glared briefly at the green eyed male, he jumped back onto Alice's head, and held his bunny ears up high.

"That annoying little creature." England muttered to himself and together with Alice started to move the talking rock.

**Chapter Eleven **

**The White Sea**

It did not take long for them to reach the sea, England couldn't believe it was only five minutes away, and he tried not to think on how impossible everything is in this world. Alice was smiling, singing, humming, and giggling. Tony landed on the sand and looked at the sea with a thoughtful expression.

"Hey, England! We made it to the sea! Sealand, You can see the sea and stuff." Alice commented loudly and a large grin on his lips. "England, Want to play in the sea?"

England looked at the ocean and he noticed the water is scarlet in color, but how can that be when in the distant it was blue. Sealand was watching and he pretended that he was not a rock.

",But this sea is red." England said slowly and his thick eyebrows were raised up.

"Have you not heard of the red sea?" Alice asked causally and he tilted his head to the side. "Hey, Artie. The ocean has turned black."

"This can't be happening." England commented as he watched the ocean turning from black to white. "It has turned yellow."

"Wow, It has now turned white." Alice said calmly, he stretched his arms, and started to walk towards the white sea. England glanced around briefly before going after his beautiful Alice for she tends to get into trouble and he didn't want to possibly lose her. Tony tried to race after Alice to stop him, but he was too late for the blue eyed male was already in the sea.

'I hope America will be okay.' Tony briefly thought and he closed his eyes for a moment. 'If only I could have stopped him.'

Alice was hip deep in the white sea, he looked at England, and snickered to himself for a moment.

"Do you need some help?" Alice asked curiously and he was planning to help out Arthur, but suddenly something grabbed him by the hips firmly and started to pull. "Arthur, Something is pulling me!"

"Alice!" England yelled out in a panic filled voice, his green eyes wide in fear, and he tried to swim faster for his beloved Alice is starting to go further away from him. "Alice! Alice! Alice!"

"Let go of me." Alice said firmly, he tightly grabbed the hands, and heard a familiar giggle.

"I have you now." Russia commented innocently and he wrapped his arms around him. "My beautiful America. I finally have you in my arms and I won't ever let go of you."

"Where are you taking me, Russia. Tell me." Alice said in a demanding voice and he used his nails on the violet eyed Nation's arms.

"Just to another part of this wonderful wonderland, da. I'm sure you will love it. I have been unable to get you out of my mind, America." Russia said cheerfully and he could feel nails digging into his skin, but to be honest the violet eyed Nation didn't care for he has America with him and no amount of pain will get him to release his America.

Meanwhile Tony transformed himself into a dragon and he plans to save America from Russia. England did his best to keep up with Alice.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**The White Sea is a southern inlet of the Barents Sea located on the northwest coast of Russia. It is surrounded by Karelia to the west, the Kola Peninsula to the north, and the Kanin Peninsula to the northeast. The whole of the White Sea is under Russian sovereignty and considered to be part of the internal waters of Russia.**


	9. Adventures In Hetalia Land Part Nine

**_Adventures In Hetalia Land_**

**_By Waterrain_**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Alice Suddenly Disappeared**

Russia decided to knock America out for he was putting up too much of a struggle and after a second closed his violet eyes.

"Take me to my castle, da." Russia whispered softly, a light surrounded them, and they were gone. England's eyes were wide in horror as he saw his lovely Alice disappear and then the green eyed male was picked up by a dragon's claw.

The violet eyed Nation held America close to him and he walked inside of his castle.

"I'll have you be my Queen, America." Russia commented cheerfully to himself, he placed America onto a bed, and grabbed a towel to dry him off. "You are mine and forever will belong to me, da. I'll bring you a new outfit and put it on you while you are sleeping. Sweet dreams, America. Soon you shall wake from your lovely slumber."

Meanwhile England was being carried by Tony's left claw, his green eyes were spilling out tears, and he was hiccupping loudly for Alice has disappeared without a trace.

"My darling Alice is gone. She disappeared and I don't know where she has gone." England cried out and he was suddenly violently shook by the annoyed dragon.

"We are going to Russia's castle to get Alice back. If you don't shut up limey then I'll drop you into the sea and let you drown." Tony growled out and he meant every single word. England felt worried, he bit down on his lip, and hoped that his beloved Alice wil be okay until he arrives at Russia's castle.

'I'll be the one to save her.' England thought as he looked ahead and clenched his fists. 'If Russia dares to put a finger on her...I'll make him pay.'

"How far away is Russia's castle?" England managed to ask the dragon.

"About two hours and from now on shut up because I'm sick of your stupid voice, Limey." Tony growled out and he was flying as fast as he could go.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	10. Adventures In Hetalia Land Part Ten

**_Adventures In Hetalia Land_**

**_By Waterrain_**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Why Red Hearts**

America woke up, his head was throbbing in pain, and he sat up. The blond noticed right away he was on something soft and a bed was beneath him.

"Why am I on a bed?" America wondered as he glanced around the area. "I was being dragged away by Russia and I was in the white sea, but now I'm inside of a bedroom of some sorts."

'I wonder how Arthur is doing right now.' America thought and he stood up. 'Is he still in the white sea swimming? Is he alright? I tease him a lot, but I do care about Arthur. What if he is still out there in the white sea? What if something happened to him? It's my fault because I just had to swim in the sea..If only I had stayed on land then Arthur would still be by my side….Where are you, Arthur? Are you still alive or not?'

"Get ahead of yourself, Alfred. I can't let myself panic right now. I have to escape from this place and then find Arthur." America whispered to himself and he closed his eyes while clenching his fists. "I hope he is okay."

'If anything happens to him. It's all my fault for I made him jump into the deep hole which brought us here because I held his hand and jumped in.' America briefly thought and he opened his eyes. 'I should have left Arthur behind…It's all my fault for being an idiot by holding his hand and jumping into the hole. I should have jumped in all by myself.'

The blond looked at a mirror, he blinked his blue eyes, and noticed that his outfit has changed. He was wearing a long silky layered light blue skirt which went down to his ankles, a long sleeved black shirt with red hearts covering it, frilly white socks an inch above his ankles, and America lifted up the shirt to see a white sports bra with little red hearts.

"What the hell?" America said quietly and his eyes were wide in shock. "Who the hell changed my outfit? Why red hearts?"

He pulled up his skirt and saw frilly white panties that also have tiny red hearts. America frowned to himself, released an irritated sigh, and decided not to ponder on who had dressed him.

"I have to find a way out of here." America muttered as he tried opening the door, but it was locked from the outside. "I have to get out of here and find Arthur. Where is he at the moment? Is he alive? Is he frightened and alone?"

America bit down on his lip, shook his head, and tried to focus on the task before him which is escaping.

'Maybe something inside of this room will help me.' America thought as he walked away from the door and it was dark in the room, but he dared not turn on the light. 'Hopefully there is something useful in here for me to use..The door is made of steel and I can't break down steel doors…I can break down normal doors, but not steel ones.'

"I'll get of here and look for Arthur." America said to himself in a determined voice, but then thought what if Russia also captured Arthur. "If that bastard hurts Artie then I'll make him pay for hurting Arthur. No one hurts Arthur and get's away with it."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	11. Adventures In Hetalia Land Part 11

**_Adventures In Hetalia Land_**

**_By Waterrain_**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**A Rather Odd Vodka Bottle**

America looked under the Queen size bed and found a bottle of Vodka. He pulled it out, tilted his head, and wondered why written on the bottle was 'Drink Me, Da'.

"I never had Vodka." America commented to himself and he gulped down half of the bottle. "Never again for it burned my throat."

His body felt odd, he looked at his hands, and noticed that they were growing smaller along with his legs.

"What is going on?" America wondered out loud and he tilted his head to the side. "The bedroom is so large now. My body is tiny and I can fly without having wings or anything supporting me. This is pretty cool."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	12. Adventures In Hetalia Land Part 12

**_Adventures In Hetalia Land_**

**_By Waterrain_**

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Singing Birds**

* * *

England felt irritated for the birds were singing and their words are unusual. He was tempted to capture one, squeeze it, and then let go when it can no longer sing another high pitch note.

"Limey be grateful that these are the harmless birds."

"What birds are the ones that are not harmless?"

"You just had to ask, limey."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
